


Bubble Tea

by HoneyBlue



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Food Souls, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Random and short and long and many different lengths, Self-Indulgent, cute stuff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Drabbles/one shots for some lovely pairings ft. Bubble teasReally its just bubble tea appreciation in disguisePurely self-indulgent
Relationships: Boston Lobster/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 23





	1. Peach Green Tea (PekingLobster)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the current covid situation in my country. non-essential services like bubble tea shops are all closed.  
> i've been craving some good ol tea for the past wks now but sighs. 
> 
> That's why i wanted to write some stuff regarding bubble tea lmao but hope you enjoy!

This concoction was amazing, the combination of refreshing peach flavored green tea alongside chewy tapioca pearls was practically a gift from god. Boston Lobster continued inhaling down the drink, his taste buds satisfied with the sweet aromatic tea.

"I guess this is the only thing humans did well."

Peking Duck laughed, "You only say that when it comes to food."

"Are you calling me a glutton!?" Boston Lobster snapped at the man, feeling rightfully unjust. Was it wrong to love food? Of course not!

Peking Duck smiled, his features gentle as he looked at the man who was back to sucking on the straw, both of his hands held the cup similar to that of a baby holding a bottle of milk.

The man leaned forward, nosing along the other's jaw. Boston Lobster had stiffened from the ticklish touch, his heart beating slightly faster as Peking Duck continued his journey down to nuzzle into his neck.

He stopped drinking, squirming away from the hair tickling his sensitive neck. Peking Duck took the chance to drink from his cup before leaning forward to mold their lips together.

Boston Lobster relaxed naturally into the kiss, the sweet taste of peach syrup erupting in his mouth. Peking Duck was always like this, doing this sort of shameless things without batting an eyelash.

The kiss had made him a little wonky, he had unconsciously gripped harder onto the cup, the precious iced tea spilling out from the pressure, breaking him out of the trance.

Boston Lobster had nearly pushed Peking Duck off of him, their lips swollen from the bruising kiss.

"Perverted old man!"

"You're technically older than me." Peking Duck retorted, wrapping his arms around his lobster.

"Now you're calling me old!?" The latter smacked the man on his shoulder, ready to fight him if necessary.

"No, I wouldn't dare." Peking Duck had always wondered why he had to fall in love with such a demanding, little brat but matters of the heart had always been unexplainable.

Boston Lobster stuck his tongue out at the man as he shifted a little, making himself comfortable as he leaned back against the other man. Now back to drinking his bubble tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chocolate Milk Tea (PekingLobster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a drabble turned one shot oops.

Boston Lobster hissed as he shifted his leg, no doubt he had definitely sprained his ankle. Damn it, Peking Duck will surely laugh at him if he ever found him. If he could even find him.

To think that he would end up in such a situation, that fallen angel was definitely a stronger one. Master attendant had sent them out on a delivery mission, specifically putting Boston Lobster and Peking Duck together much to the Boston Lobster's chagrin.

They were going to work together so a good relationship must be built, Master attendant explained while hiding behind Tiramisu. Boston Lobster could only curse at the cowardly Master attendant as he got on the bike with Peking Duck.

The mission went smoothly, quite surprisingly. Boston Lobster was too lazy to pick a fight with the other food soul, such moments were really rare.

He still remembered the day he got summoned, Master Attendant nearly dropping tears when Boston Lobster appeared after her many summons. He had of course claimed sovereignty over the dainty restaurant that the food souls called home, though there was this other UR that had stood out amongst everyone else.

Peking Duck had just turned a deaf ear to his demands, clearly not taking him seriously by any means. He had nearly erupted on the spot, challenging the other man to a fight.

Master Attendant had rushed to stop Boston Lobster, before the both of them could set the place on fire. Master Attendant had almost begged Boston Lobster to keep calm, she's officially broke after summoning him. She doesn't have anymore funds to repair anything.

Peking Duck had only smiled as he stood up, carrying his ducklings out into the backyard. From then on, Boston Lobster had constantly picked fights with the other man, albeit knowing that he would never win a four star Peking Duck.

Back to the situation at hand, Boston Lobster tried pushing himself up. The back of his clothing tore away from the rough bark of the tree that he was leaning against. The sting in his foot wasn't something that he had never experienced before though spraining his ankle was quite a different experience.

He placed all his weight on his other foot, heavily leaning back against the tree. The fallen angel's corpse was just a few metres away from him, the stench of rotting flesh making him gag.

The rest of his body was pretty much decent, a few cuts were pretty concerning but the most serious one was this deep gash along his right arm that was still dripping blood. The claws of the fallen had sliced through his flesh easily, right down to his bone.

They had just delivered the food to the humans when a cry for help rang out. Peking Duck had asked him to stay put while he went ahead to check the situation. Of course Boston Lobster wouldn't have listened, he had followed his gut feeling into the opposite direction.

The fallen angel that he saw was most probably the bigger and stronger one, they must have split up for better coverage of the area. This one here must be the queen, probably waiting for the smaller ones for their game.

Boston Lobster had rushed into the battle, taking the fallen off guard, excitement was thrumming within his veins. It had been awhile since he was able to openly battle.

The fight with the fallen angel had left him with a sprained ankle and a deep gash, along with a few other cuts. Boston was quite used to the pain so he wasn't all that worried but he really could not walk in this state. He wondered what would the expression on Peking Duck's face be when he finds him here with this fallen angel.

Anger wasn't what he had expected, he had expected some other form of emotion like envy or like amusement or even pride though he would never admit that out loud. The other man had eyed him with loosely veiled frustration as he took in his injuries.

The look in those eyes had made him crumble, feeling like he had done something wrong and was caught red-handed. But clearly Peking Duck must be jealous that he could kill this fallen angel, Boston Lobster hasn't done anything wrong.

The other food soul ripped the fabric off of his tunic*, quickly wrapping it around the gash. This was the first time Peking Duck was so openly angry and it made Boston Lobster confused yet guilty.

Peking Duck had checked over his entire body, making sure all his wounds were all bandaged up. Only when Boston Lobster tried to move did he remember that his ankle was sprained.

The hiss caught the other food soul's attention, his eyes quickly pinpointing the problem, Peking Duck had knelt down to remove his shoes, his movement gentle though it had still stung greatly.

With that, the aura around Peking Duck seemed to darken even more, turning colder as he glanced at Boston Lobster. He turned around wordlessly, showing his back to him.

The latter stared confusedly, not exactly sure what this meant.

"Get on," Peking Duck's voice wasn't as gentle as before.

"But-" Boston Lobster didn't dare to refute, this Peking Duck was definitely scarier than usual. He still didn't know what had made the other guy so angry, he really hasn't done anything wrong…

Peking Duck carried him on his back, making sure that there weren't too much jerking as he walked. Boston Lobster couldn't help feeling slightly flustered at their close proximity, he was able to smell the other man's shampoo; a hint of vanilla.

Peking Duck took his time to get back to the vehicle, it was already late afternoon by the time they got back to the streets. Boston Lobster had unconsciously wanted to get off seeing the number of humans walking about.

The grip on his thigh had only tightened as he shifted about, clearly demanding him to stay put. Boston Lobster had nearly buried his face into the other man's neck, wanting to hide from embarrassment.

He lifted his eyes to see a bunch of teens walking towards their direction, his eyes had naturally followed their hands to see them holding cups of bubble tea. He jolted in Peking Duck's hold, lifting his head to search for the bubble tea shop.

"Pe-Peking Duck…could we get bubble tea…?" Boston Lobster asked cautiously, "The shop is just right over there!" he pointed to a small shop near the other end of the road. The design of a cup of bubble tea printed right smack on the shop's sign.

The other food soul remained silent as he continued walking. Just when Boston Lobster thought that Peking Duck didn't want to bother with him, the man stopped at the shop.

"What do you want?" the man's voice was slightly better than before, no longer that ice cold tone, granting him an internal sigh of relief.

"Chocolate milk tea please." Boston Lobster answered, his voice carrying a hint of excitement. He was introduced to this drink not long after he was summoned and he was definitely hooked.

He had tried many different kinds of the drink, from the ever iconic black milk tea to more refreshing concoctions of fruit flavoured teas. He had concluded he really liked the chocolate flavoured milk tea.

"With less sugar." He added on, as he started looking through the menu. He would definitely come visit this store again, seeing the vast variety being sold.

After a few moments of waiting, Peking Duck passed a cup to him. The dark brown colour of the drink was heavy and the aroma of cocoa drifted through the breeze. The straw was already inserted and he wasted no time to get a taste.

It was as good as Boston Lobster remembered, though this shop was definitely different from the other shop that he frequents. The taste of milk tea wasn't that strong, giving way to more of that chocolatey sweetness.

He nearly beamed in his happiness to drink his favourite drink, bringing the cup to the man in front, silently offering the drink. There was toppings of tapioca pearls, all seated at the bottom.

He wasn't that sure if Peking Duck would even drink this sort of thing but the man had indeed paid for it. The man had went ahead to take a sip, though Boston Lobster wouldn't know what his expression looked like.

"How's it?" He asked, a small part of him anticipated his reaction. He really didn't know why, but this was his favourite drink and he wanted the other man to at least find it decent as well.

Peking Duck hummed, silently appraising the drink in his mouth. "It's a tad too sweet, though the kids will probably like it."

"Are you calling me a child?" Boston Lobster questioned, his mind finally snapping out of the temporary peace. Peking Duck was still that annoying old man that never regarded him properly.

"Hey! Put me down!" he would rather take a day and night to get back to the bike than to get piggybacked by this annoying person.

The latter didn't reply, just tightening this hold on him as he continued walking.

"Old man! Bastard!" Seeing that the old man had no other reactions, Boston Lobster huffed before he went back to drinking his milk tea. He figured since the other person wanted to carry him, he should just make things easier for himself.

They had gotten back to their bike, still parked beside the apartment complex. Brownie was stood there, upon seeing their arrival he had rushed to them, relief etched on his usual stoic features. 

"There you guys are," Brownie got a good look at Boston Lobster, sighing at his injuries.

"Let's head back, Master Attendant is worried sick."

Peking Duck nodded wordlessly, carefully placing Boston Lobster on the back seat of the motorbike. The food soul was just drinking obediently from his drink, not the least bit concerned at his injuries.

"I've sent a message to Mistress Black Tea, we'll head back first."

Once they entered the restaurant, Master Attendant had nearly cried on the spot. Though she did a double take at their positions, she had thought the two decide to have a death match whilst they were out and with no one around to stop them, who knows what could've happened.

"We're really sorry for this sudden hitch in situation," Peking Duck had spoken in his gentle voice of his, a gentleman through and thorough.

Boston Lobster just rolled his eyes, more concerned with his milk tea. Though he still felt slightly embarrassed at their positions, he had went ahead with it, not like Peking Duck would release him anyway.

Master Attendant had ushered the both of them to the back, calling in Tiramisu as well.

Boston Lobster haven't expected Peking Duck to sit through the entire treatment process. Tiramisu had just smiled, a twitch at the corner of her eyes as if she realised something interesting.

Tiramisu was gentle with her hands, a big contrast to Sweet Tofu who Boston Lobster was more used to. Many times, the other food soul would carelessly apply more pressure onto his wounds.

The half cup of milk tea was in his left hand, his right arm stretched out for Tiramisu to stich. Boston Lobster had only winced at each needle, Tiramisu's healing energy making it less painful.

His sprained ankle took a bit more to heal, the ice soothing the swell. Thankfully, the sprain wasn't that bad if not it would've caused a dislocation. Though, he definitely was not able to walk properly for the next few days.

Tiramisu had placed him on bed rest, assigning Peking Duck to take care of him which he had rejected immediately. Doctor's orders, Tiramisu had then replied before leaving the room.

Now, he was stuck with this stupid old man for the next few days, though the other food soul was surprisingly okay to hang out with. Peking Duck had got him whatever he wanted, whether it was another serving of meat or another cup of soda.

Though the ducklings that followed him around were pretty annoying, always huddling up to him when he was in bed. The area around his bed was a mess, from food wrappers to cups strewn around.

Peking Duck had entered the room, bringing along some books for his entertainment. Though, Boston Lobster really had felt alright by now. His ankle wasn't as swollen and he could rotate it just fine. He had already tried getting up to walk around and all was well.

Perhaps Peking Duck was feeling guilty, that's why he was so stubborn in taking care of him but it was technically his own fault for not listening to the other food soul. But Boston Lobster had killed the fallen angel...

Peking Duck had taken a seat on the bed instead of the usual chair, picking up his ducklings to place them on the floor.

"Don't run off on your own again." the man broke the silence, his voice heavy in the room.

Boston Lobster had wanted to retort with some smart-ass answer but Peking Duck's seriousness made him shut up.

"Don't make me worry." Peking Duck stood up, placing a plastic bag on the table beside.

Boston Lobster was rendered speechless, his eyes following the other man's back as he left the room, ducklings following after him. He turned to look at the table, a cup of chocolate milk tea from that store sitting innocently in the plastic bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i really don't know what to call Peking Duck's attire.
> 
> Hope you liked it and stay safe!
> 
> i might bring in other pairings, i'm not sure but if i felt like it????


	3. Strawberry Cheese Oolong (Steakwine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Steak turns into catboy 
> 
> and goes incredibly ooc but it's all for the plot(or so they say)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's slight dom/sub undertones in this
> 
> new pairing in this shitpost!

"Hey Sir, would you like to give our famous tea a try?" A chirpy voice broke through the two food soul's bickering.

Steak looked towards the girl, her posture open and welcoming. Definitely fit for a salesperson job.

"Hm, we would be honoured to give it a try." Red Wine spoke, ever the gentleman.

They followed the petite girl to the corner of the street, a dainty shop standing out amongst the other shophouses. The sign above read 'Meow-tea' nestled in the middle of a cat outline.

Steak looked around the place, noticing the number of cat decorations laying about as well as a few actual cats lounging around.

There was just one customer waiting to pick up their order, concentrated on playing with a grey cat.

"As you can see, we are a cat-themed bubble tea brand. Our most famous drink would be the Pink Persian, it has an oolong tea base topped with strawberry cheese foam. This cheese foam is our shop's specialty." The girl rattled on, those words probably repeated countless times by now.

"You could also check out the menu for our other drinks and if you aren't into the cheese foam, don't worry for we have other options available as well."

Both food souls took a while to glance through the menu, all of the drinks had names relating to a cat of sorts. Steak could only feel his vision blurring from the amount of words on the chalkboard.

"I'll have the Red Sphynx." Red Wine turned to look at him expectantly.

"Uh…I'll just get the Pink Persian." Steak answered lamely.

"Alright! Coming right up!" the girl was indeed bubbly, her entire aura screaming sunshine and rainbows. They watched her rush into the back before they both settled in silence.

It was quite odd that the both of them weren't bickering in any way, shape or form but the place had such a effect that Steak didn't feel any of that fire of his.

He glanced around the storefront, silently appreciating the nice atmosphere. A flash of green caught his attention and he moved closer to see a pure white cat lounging on one of the cat towers.

Those eyes had some kind of power to them and it made Steak feel a weird pull and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the feline, an arm reached out to touch.

Its striking green eyes closed as his palm touched it's soft, furry head. Steak felt the immediate affection for the little one, his heart melting at the sight of such a cute creature.

"Didn't expect a brute like you to be so affectionate towards cats." Red Wine sneered from behind him.

Steak rolled his eyes, "What would a selfish bastard like you know about treating animals with love?"

Green eyes once again opened, looking between the both of them.

"Don't mind him, kitty. He's just an asshole." Steak nearly cooed at the feline, his hand still petting its soft furs.

The cat meowed, probably agreeing to the statement. It stood up on it's fours, pushing it's little head into Steak's chest which made the smile on the food soul's face grow.

Red Wine stood still, eyeing the interactions as a warmth wrapped around him. Seeing Steak happy had always made him warm and this time was no different. He was staring so intently at the man he haven't even realise the shining green eyes that were eyeing him.

"Here you go!" Red Wine snapped out of his daze, turning to see the same girl come towards them with two bags.

Red Wine took the two bags, thanking the girl as he reached for his wallet. After the bills were settled did he then bother to get Steak. The other food soul looked so happy playing with the feline that he didn't have the heart to separate them.

But atlas, they had to get back to the restaurant les Master Attendant start worrying. Steak waved goodbye to the little creature, it's green eyes glinting under the afternoon sun as it meowed back.

"We definitely have to come back!" Steak exclaimed as they left the place, not realising he had used the term 'we'. Red Wine just smiled, pushing one of the bags into the other's hands.

"I don't mind." If it means seeing Steak smile so brightly, Red Wine doesn't mind.

They entered the restaurant with their drinks in hand, greeting Master Attendant as they made their way to the lounge. Black Tea was seated along with Milk chatting softly on their own. They only nodded in greeting as they sat on the other end of the sofa.

Steak brought out his drink, popping its lid off to take a swig. The girl had given them insights on how to enjoy Pink Persian to the fullest; there isn't a need to mix it up, just drinking from the top would give you a mixture of both the foam as well as the tea.

The taste that entered his mouth was at first interesting, the blend of bitter oolong with a sweet, savoury taste of cheese and strawberry was quite the mixture but the hint of sweetness that remained at the tip of his tongue was something that left him wanting more.

Red Wine looked at him in amusement, his hand reaching out to wipe at the bit of foam on his upper lip. He stilled a second when he caught what he did though he quickly regained his composure as he withdrew his hand.

Naturally, he brought his thumb up to his lips to suck the foam off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the now stiffened Steak. Somehow he was even more determined to tease the man, he reached over to pick up the other's cup,

"How does yours taste like?" He didn't wait for any reply, pressing his lips against where Steak placed his.

"Wait, that's-" _Indirect kissing_ , Steak felt his face heat up a little as he snatched the cup back, "You have your own drink!"

"I just wanted a taste, don't be selfish." Red Wine rebutted, crossing his legs as he sipped from the straw. Steak glared at the man, huffing in frustration at the bastard.

Pink Persian was a pretty good drink, Steak mentally took note as he took the last few sips of the cup. Though he definitely felt a surge of tiredness hit him afterwards.

He figured it might be the long day of missions and such, well time for some rest.

Red Wine had just removed his hair tie when a knock to his door interrupted his nightly routine. He pulled open the door to reveal Steak standing on the other side, the other food soul was in his pyjamas and had a blanket wrapped around him.

Red Wine raised a brow curiously, Steak had never came to his room like this before much less in the middle of the night. The other food soul stepped into his room, the grip on the blanket tightening.

"Uh…Red Wine…something happened?" Steak seemed like he didn't know where to place himself, burying himself deeper into his cocoon as he spoke.

Worry started to eat away at the purple-haired food soul's heart, he had never seen Steak so…off before. He closed his door, stepping closer to the panicked man.

"Calm down, what happened?" Red Wine asked, not bothering to say anything snarky at this point.

Steak looked even more uneasy, biting on his lower lip as he avoided his eyes. "Don't…don't freak out or anything…"

The man slowly brought the blankets down, revealing his messy mop of red hair and two triangular ears.

Wait…ears…where did Steak's horns go??

Red Wine looked at the man in shock, his brain processing the fact that Steak had cat ears. He had cat ears…cat ears… He wonders if they would be as soft as they looked.

"-Wine?"

The mentioned snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the distressed man yet again. Steak looked even more self-conscious under his gaze and did those ears just move?

They did, the triangular appendages turned to the sides, the white a huge contrast to the fiery red background. White…that definitely did remind him of something. That cat with the green eyes, no doubt it was the cause of this.

Red Wine took a deep breath, perhaps to calm his slightly wonky nerves. He doesn't know why he's nervous either, perhaps it was because Steak was looking quite adorable with those ears.

"Don't panic yet, it might just be some sort of prank. We'll head back to the shop tomorrow alright?" Red Wine said, moving to stand right in front of the other soul.

Steak just nodded, his hands gripping even tighter onto the blankets. Why was he even behaving this way…he remembered waking up from his nap and the first thing in his head was Red Wine.

The ears on his head had shocked him but the distress and panic that he felt was quite a surprise to him. The only other thought was to get to Red Wine, he didn't even know why but a voice was telling him the other person could calm him down so here he was.

Red Wine continued to stare at those ears, one of his hands reaching out on their own accord,

"Can I?"

Steak stared at the other man dumbly, confused before he realised what the other man meant. He felt heat lick at his cheeks as he nodded hesitantly.

A flinch shook his entire frame when cold hands touched those ears, it felt really odd to feel them instead of his usual horns but the touch wasn't bad. He haven't even realised he had slipped his eyes closed, leaning into the comforting touch.

Steak wasn't sure why he had allowed Red Wine of all people to touch his ears, he never allowed anyone to touch his horns but here he was, purring underneath the man's touch.

Wait, he was purring!? Steak snapped his eyes open, backing away from those nice hands as he reached to cover his mouth though he knew that wasn't how purring work.

He could see the other man's slightly amused look and his face burned even more. He nearly scrambled towards the bed, wanting to hide. He didn't know why this change made him all the more sensitive, he wasn't this…pathetic when he has his horns???

Red Wine watched the man cocoon himself on his bed, his heart warming incredibly at the sight, maybe this change was for the better?

Steak woke up the next morning in Red Wine's arms, curled into his embrace. Though he clearly remembered Red Wine had slept on the mattress on the floor. Wait, he was on said mattress…what did he do while he was asleep??

Though he actually did like this feeling of being held, it was quite different but it feels so comforting and comfort really wasn't something Steak could just have. His entire life is for Master Attendant until his contract runs up and then he's back to doing nothing and everything while he waits for his next summon.

This life, he was quite fortunate to meet with Red Wine again and they had settled back into how they were so many decades ago. Though this time round, things were definitely changing.

It was as if whatever emotion other than his anger, frustration or hate he had for the man just decided to reveal themselves under this disguise of a cat. It was really odd to feel such strong emotions for the other man, perhaps those feelings were already there, hidden under all that spite.

Though he felt kinda embarrassed being all soft and gross like that but it had felt surprisingly alright. He buried himself deeper into the other's chest, feeling the lazy swing of his tail-yes he also has got a tail- behind him. Maybe he would just let himself go this time round.

Steak had felt this weird urge to rub himself all over the other man, so he did exactly that. He had started out small, just rubbing his head against the sleeping man's chest before he shifted upwards to bury his face into the man's neck.

He sniffed the other's scent, feeling incredibly warm and comfy as he continued to mark his territory. This was the sensation that Red Wine woke up to, his body stiffening up when he realised what was happening.

"Steak?" the other man was nearly laying right atop him, the ticklish sensation of hair against his neck had him squirming away though Steak just continued to chase after.

"Steak, stop it!"

The food soul jolted up in shock, wide eyed as he realised what he had done. Steak hasn't meant to get all carried away but he couldn’t help it.

Red Wine eyed the flattened ears on his head and the other's fallen face, feeling a pang of regret but he cleared his throat,

"Don't do that."

He watched the man bite his lower lip, his head lowering in slight shame. He then noticed the white fluffy tail that came from behind to curl around his thigh. His brain went blank for a moment, his mouth opening on it's own accord.

"Come here."

Of course Steak had went over like the good cat he was, really he would be feeling repulsed by his enthusiasm but he wasn't. He followed the other's instruction, straddling the man's thighs.

Red Wine only then realised he had petted his thighs, a familiar heat coursing through him as he eyed the submissive looking cat-man seated on him.

"Would you be a good kitten?" He asked, one of his hands already reaching for those white furry ears, the other hand lowering to stroke at the other's lower back.

Steak felt warmth surge through him hearing the other's words, his head nodding quickly before he could even compose himself.  
One might get a heart attack seeing this scene between the both of them, never once in anyone's eyes did they see the both of them so at peace with each other. What's more with all the more than suggestive actions exchanged.

Red Wine had taken to scratch at those ears, now perked up in attention. His other hand felt the tent in the other's pants, the tail coming out from the back.

"What are you doing!?" Steak could feel the other man pull down his pants slightly , freeing his tail from its confinements.

"Thought you might be uncomfortable."

"Oh…" Steak giggled, he fucking giggled. Is the world spinning on a different axis right now. Red Wine felt his brain nearly break when the other man leaned down to give him a peck, a blush blossoming as he quickly pulled back.

"Thank you."

What the fuck.

They had left the room with a more than stiff Red Wine who was dragged along by a cheery Steak. The people who had seen them that morning all had to make sure they weren't seeing things.

It was quite weird seeing Steak like this, it was as if his personality did a 180. it probably did, considering that small peck which still sent warmth down Red Wine's spine when he thought about it.

Maybe the other man will forget all about this once he changed back and they will go back to how they were, fighting at each disagreement.

A part of Red Wine wanted to be selfish and let Steak continue being like this for at least a tad bit longer but they still had missions to take care of.

Both of them strolled lazily to Meow-tea, thoughts plaguing the both of them. Steak was incredibly uncomfortable with his tail tucked into his sweats, he at least was able to get rid of the hat now that they were out of the restaurant.

He thought of their relationship in the silence, he haven't expected himself to just kiss Red Wine like that. His mind realising what he did but it was too late but he didn't regret it.

Steak could at least blame all that impulses on the changes in his body but he knew for sure that he wanted to do all that on his own accord, what would Red Wine think of him then…perhaps he shouldn't have let his feelings take control of him. 

They arrived at the shop in silence to see a dainty looking man lounging on one of the seats, the man had long flowy white locks and he was dressed in a black chiffon button up shirt tucked into striking red pants.

This man was definitely the cat they were looking for, white ears perched on his head exactly like the ones on Steak. The man stood up lazily, green eyes glistening with intent.

"I thought you guys would come earlier…did you guys..?" a smirk grew on the other' features. The man's voice was gentle and sweet, very alike cotton candy.

Red Wine instantly got what the other meant, sending a scowl towards the other man though Steak had only tilted his head,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't be shy, I can smell you all over him." A giggle erupted for the man as he eyed the two. "Well, I just have some things to tell you."

Red Wine glared at the man, not liking the finger that was pointed at him. The girl that they saw yesterday came out from behind the counter, her bright smile never seemed to leave her.

She dragged Steak away to the counter, excitedly asking him about his thoughts on the drink from yesterday.

"Sorry about those," The girl smiled apologetically, "Boss just loves playing this sort of pranks but don't worry the spell will wear off on its own, I hope you accept our drinks as an apology."

"Ah, it's alright. It didn't cause anything too bad."

"That's a relief." her smile nearly blinded Steak and he turned to glance at the other two talking in the distance. He was slightly worried, feeling like he was being kept in the dark.

Everything passed by quickly and the girl was standing before him and Red Wine, giving him the two cups of drinks.

"I hope things go well between the two of you, And come again!"

Steak nearly choked on his saliva, flames licking at his skin as he nodded in thanks at the girl.

The walk back home was silent, both of them going through the thoughts in their head again. Steak was determined to pretend he didn't remember any of the things he did , he wasn't sure what Red Wine would think or do if he knew.

They might not even be able to remain as friends and he doesn't want that. At least let him have this moment to remember, to remember all the warmth and comfort that he couldn't have.

Red Wine glanced at the obviously-in-distress cat, his white ears pressed down against his red mop. They were in Red Wine's room again, this time Steak was cocooned on the mattress instead.

The food soul haven't allowed him to touch him, choosing to hide in the blankets instead.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Red Wine sat cross-legged across the cocoon, concern lacing his voice.

Steak didn't want to answer, knowing full well that his surging emotions might erupt anytime now. He could hear the rustling of fabric, feeling the blanket around him get snatched off.

"Steak, look at me." Red Wine sounded stern as he peeled the blanket off of him. A part of him wanted to obey but he stubbornly turned away from the other's gaze.

"Kitten." the voice lowered, sounding a lot more dangerous than it needed to be.

There was something about the word that made something click in him, he wasn't sure what but the combination of Red Wine's tone and the word made Steak turn towards the food soul unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" Red Wine asked again, his dark red eyes glittering under the warm tones of light akin to molten lava. It was comforting, really.

Steak leaned forward to bury his face into the other's neck, not uttering a word. He just wants to take whatever he could right now, in hopes that this disguise was enough.

He never knew he could be this scared over something like this, he wanted to run away but he was practically on borrowed time, he didn't know when the spell would wear off and he will be back to the fiery Steak he once was.

It probably is unfair to Red Wine but he didn't think that the other man would feel anything other than relief, relief that Steak was back to his normal self and not cuddling him like a lover would.

This state of him wasn't giving two shits about a lot of things and it was frankly admirable though it brought along so many consequences which he really didn't want to think about.

Red Wine was quite confused by the other's behaviour, not to mention worried but he remained silent, letting his kitten cuddle into him. He remembered the words that the cat demon told him, feeling heat course through him at the implications.

Perhaps, things will change in this life.

Steak never liked liars but this time round, he had to turn into someone that he utterly disliked. The look on Red Wine's face was almost funny as he pretended nothing happened between them.

He acted confused and irritated when the other man called him kitten, settling back into how he normally would be. it really wasn't any difficult since that was how he was but it felt really surreal that he had only just revealed things-things that were buried deep down, things that he haven't even realised existed-a day ago and now he was back to being just Steak.

He doesn't trust that he won't crumble, the gnawing feeling right underneath his skin as he lied through his teeth. He had stormed out of the other's room, angry at himself for getting into this sort of situation.

The only good thing out of this entire fiasco was the tea and perhaps the cuddles…and maybe the kiss.

Red Wine didn't mention anything about the incident for the rest of the day, thankfully since Steak would've flipped if the other man had breathed a single word about it.

Master Attendant had requested for them to go for a mission in which Steak had reluctantly agreed but he remembered he was here to serve Master Attendant, his petty problems weren't that important.

The fallen angels that they were sent to slay weren't that bad, just a tad bit too many to be considered comfortable.

Miso Soup had thrown his tofu cubes at quite a few of them, poisoning them as they fought their way through. Green Curry whirled his cane, bright green energy enwrapping those fallen angels unlucky enough to have walked into his path.

Vodka's ice cold magic had froze over some of the fallen angels, shattering them into dust with a flick of a wrist. This was quite the team, Steak thought. He wasn't that close to any of the other three in the group except for Miso Soup since he had him on his team quite frequently prior to this one.

The other food soul although had a questionable faith, he was still pretty good at what he does so Steak didn't mind this ally. Not that he had anything against the other two, it was just that he found Vodka a tad bit too cold for his liking, both figuratively and literally.

Standing around her made Steak shiver, his fiery energy clashing with the other's ice, cold one. Green Curry was just too peculiar, the way he speaks was also quite similar to Red Wine. Conceited and so full of themselves.

Steak breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the flames engulf the fallen angel in front of him, this one was quite a tank-y one and it had taken all of them to slowly weaken it down for his final blow. Finally, the coast was clear.

The other three had proceeded to head to the village's restaurant. The owner of the restaurant was a friend of Master Attendant's so whatever bills were naturally sent to Master Attendant for payment.

Now that they both were alone, Steak couldn't help but think of all those irritating things. A small part of him was disappointed that the other man never mentioned anything, even though yes, he was the one that buried his head in sand in the first place.

Red Wine was probably really relieved that he was back to normal so what else could he do. At least they were still friends.

"Watch out!" One moment he was still staring at a tree and the next he was laying flat on the ground. Red Wine was atop of him, his features scrunched up in pain.

Steak then, realised the burnt fallen angel crumbled on the ground, its claws sharp and dripping with blood.

"You idiot! Why did you!-" He sat up properly, eyeing the gashes on the man's shoulder. Those claws had sliced through Red Wine's shirt, leaving behind bloody claw marks.

Those marks were emitting a dark aura, there definitely is venom on those claws. He almost didn't know what to do, his hands hovering above the wound as if it could miraculously heal up on its own.

Red Wine didn't look any good and Miso Soup wasn't around, he could always go and find the healer but he didn't want to leave the food soul on his own. He didn't want to carry the man either, seeing that the injury was only going to worsen if he moved the man too much.

He did the only other thing his mind could think of, even though he wasn't sure if it was going to work. Steak pressed his lips onto the wound, sucking out the now acrid blood.

Steak had lifted his head up to see Red Wine clenching his jaws hard as a pained groan slipped through. Why didn't he pay attention. If he did, Red Wine wouldn't have gotten hurt. This was all his fault.

He spat out the blood, the black liquid leaving a pungent taste in his mouth and an even bitter feeling in his heart. He continued with the treatment, the gnawing feeling back under his skin. Why wasn't he the one that got injured instead?

"Stop blaming yourself, dumbass."

"Who said I'm blaming myself? I'm more than happy you got injured."

Red Wine scoffed, "Says the one who almost cried when I didn't wake up."

"I did not!" Steak could feel the flames licking at his cheeks, he just got a tad bit too emotional, that's all. He would never shed tears for this egoistic bastard.

Red Wine looked at him amusedly, "I have something for you, it's in the drawer in my wardrobe."

Steak narrowed his eyes at the other man, "what sort of thing?"

"You'll know once you see it."

Steak reached hesitantly into the drawer, retrieving a box. Wait a goddamn minute…

"Your legs aren't even injured!"

Red Wine shrugged his shoulders as he sat up to lean against the bedframe. Steak nearly threw the box into the other's face but he held himself back, his morals didn't include attacking someone that wasn't able to fight back.

He stilled in his steps as he saw what sat in the box, it was a headband with white cat ears. It sat innocently on the red velvet interior of the case, it looked ordinary but Steak could feel an energy coming off of it.

"What's the meaning of this?" He cleared his throat as he sat back down.

"You know, you aren't the best actor."

Steak felt his throat dry instantly, his hands clenching into fists as he stopped himself from squirming in his seat. He averted his eyes away, not finding it in him to rebut Red Wine's words.

"Though it wasn't that bad, got me worried back then." Red Wine then leaned forward to pick up the headband, twirling it in his hands,

"The cat demon told me that the spell he casted on you is very much like a truth serum. It reveals those hidden feelings and thoughts, things that the person might not even know."

If Steak was brave enough to look at the other man, he would've noticed the warm smile on Red Wine's face as he spoke. But atlas, he wasn't, only feeling his heart beating out of his chest as he imagined all the worse case scenarios.

Perhaps Red Wine was saying all these to mock him and his feelings, since the other food soul already knew of it and was probably clowning him at this point. He can't imagine seeing Red Wine laugh at him in his face, that image more painful than he could ever imagine.

Before he even knew it, Steak had stood up from his seat, ready to leave the room. Though a firm grip reached out to hold onto him, stopping him. He didn't want to see Red Wine's mocking look, he's not going to be able to take it.

"What's wrong?"

Steak kept his face hidden away, feeling the sour reach his eyes. He tried pulling away from the hold, though Red Wine only just tightened his grip.

"Kitten, look at me,"

 _Don't mock me like this_ , Steak finally turned to look at the man with red-rimmed eyes but to his surprise, there wasn't any hint of teasing or anything, just worry and concern.

"Do you not want to be my kitten?" 

What?

It was as if something snapped in him, he stared at the man dumbfoundedly.

"Was I wrong in my assumptions?...right, you wouldn’t be pretending if you felt the same way…" the bitter smile on Red Wine's face turned his insides upside down.

"What?" He asked lamely, his voice was almost timid as he curbed the urges to slam his head against the wall.

"It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing! What did you ask?"

"…I asked if you would like to be my kitten." Red Wine turned away from him as he fiddled with the headband. "I would be honoured and ecstatic if you wanted to…"

Steak's heart nearly burst at that revelation, feeling heat warm him up from within, an uncontrollable smile pulling at his lips.

"Ecstatic means very happy if you don't know." Red Wine added, his voice still gloomy and down.

"I would be _very happy_ to be your kitten." Steak replied, his voice as embarrassed as he feels.

Red Wine looked up at him in shock, his dull eyes shining brighter than the sun. He nearly jumped out of the bed, bringing his arms around the man in a hug.

Steak had relished in the warm hug for a moment, feeling the heat on his cheeks die down. Red Wine leaned back, taking the opportunity to put the headband on him.

In a blink of an eye, the weight of his horns disappeared and the foreign yet familiar feeling of a tail emerged. He stared at the other man in shock,

"What did you do?"

"It's the headband, the demon said it only changes your appearance."

"Do you…not like my horns?"

"No! That's not it, I just really like how cute it looks on you." Red Wine reached to touch his ears, "but if you don't like it, you can always take it off."

Steak shook his head, the blush back on his face, "I don't mind wearing it."

He glanced at the other's arm, the bandages tight around the shoulder area, hold on. His eyes narrowed in at how Red Wine was shifting his shoulder, it didn't look like it was injured by any means.

"Is your shoulder alright?" He asked, one of his brows raised as he stared at the other man's face for his reaction.

Red Wine cleared his throat, stepping away from him as he turned to hide his supposedly injured shoulder away.

"Do you know how-" _worried I was_ , Steak glared at the man.

"I _was_ injured…but you got rid of most of the venom and with Miso Soup's help, it was more or less fine…I just wanted a personal nurse," At least Red Wine had the decency to look apologetic though his lips curled up almost deviously as he spoke.

Steak rolled his eyes at this shameless asshole, hands reaching up to remove the headband, which had materialized into those ears, off of his head.

"I take it back, I don’t want to be your anything."

"Did you not ask for his name?"

"I was too taken by the fact that my kitten likes me. So tell me, when did you start falling for yours truly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tea foam scene is so cliche but it fits so ehehe
> 
> i would really like to see Steak as a catboy LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
>    
> tell me what kinds of bubble tea you like @red-lobster-man on Tumblr or here xD


	4. Taro Milk Tea (PekingLobster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the ever popular taro milk tea, which tbh i feel is super overrated but nonetheless, it does taste pretty good LOL. 
> 
> warning: slight panic moment

"Could we get to a shelter?" Boston Lobster eyed the rolling dark clouds in the sky, feeling a deep sinking feeling in his gut.

"i suppose we should." Peking Duck had taken note of the weather changes, nodding his head in agreement.

They travelled a tad further, noticing a row of sheltered shops. They made their way there, just in time for the pitter patter of rain to start falling down on the concrete.

Boston Lobster didn't like thunderstorms, they were scary and way too cold. Yet unfortunately, he's stuck here with Peking Duck of all people.

Lightning was flashing constantly, reminding him of the flashes back when he had escaped from the labs. It had rained heavily on that day, lightning strikes and rolls of thunder burned into his memory ever since that day.

Noone knew of this fear that he had, he wasn't allowed to have this sort of fears. He's one of the most dangerous food souls ever and yet he couldn't even take mere rain? It was ridiculous, no one should ever know this.

Yet the gut wrenching feeling had settled deep when the first roll of thunder broke through the skies. He had flinched uncontrollably, the cold wind whipping at his exposed skin.

Just like the day he finally found the cave which he secluded himself in for decades, it was also another heavily raining day. He remembered curling up against the wall, wrapping his bruised and aching arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to keep warm. The winds whipped up speed, the cold biting at him as the skies cried in despair.

Maybe he had also cried in despair, eyes misted over as thunder roared into his ears. He couldn't fall asleep though he was so exhausted, his senses all on high alert, taking in each and every stimulation from the outside world.

Boston Lobster unconsciously stepped further away from the rain, his natural instinct kicking in, only wanting to get away and hide. He couldn't focus on anything, the roar of thunder loud in his ears and the flashes of light making his eyes sting.

He haven't realised the tight grip on his wrist, his dazed eyes jumping around from the needles of rain falling to the flashes of light that never seemed to die down.

"_ton Lobster?"

A small muffled sound seemed to be breaking through layers upon layers of cotton. He registered a touch around him, tight and unyielding. A warm feeling circling him as a gentle voice broke through the mess of everything.

The voice was telling him that it was okay, that he was going to be okay. Perhaps this was what he had always wanted to hear, Boston Lobster could feel himself burying into the warmth, feeling the hold on him tighten as the seconds tick by.

He relaxed considerably, a clean and crisp scent wafting into his nose. The thunder didn't seem as loud anymore. Though, a particularly bright flash of light caught his attention before a loud, ferocious roar shattered the nice image.

He had flinched hard before burying his face into the man's neck, attempting to hide away. His arms had reached up to wrap around the other man tightly, his nerves needing any form of a leverage.

It nearly felt like forever when the thunderstorm finally quietened, even if it was a tad bit. Boston Lobster slowly lifted up his head, hearing the sound of the rain hitting the ground. He slowly released his grip, awkwardly stepping back from the embrace.

Heat was licking at his skin, the embarrassment hitting him. He had never shown anyone this part of him before, even more so in public. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around save for some open shops. No one was focused on the pair of them, more concerned about how they were going to be getting home.

Boston Lobster cleared his throat, averting his face away as he spoke, "Never speak of this."

Hearing no reply whatsoever, Boston Lobster threw a glance at the man, "Did…did you hear me!"

Peking Duck was just smiling gently, giving a nod as reply. Boston Lobster huffed, turning away from this annoying man, his white locks sweeping behind him. 

The row of shophouses didn't extend too far and he was soon nearing the end. A modern-looking shop sat at the end, bright lights and an even brighter sign. This shop sold snacks and drinks, Boston Lobster had noted as he glanced at the menu.

There was still a slight uneasy feeling that was eating him up from the insides, it wasn't extreme but it was painfully obvious like a thorn in his flesh.

"A pot of pu'er."

Peking Duck's voice came from beside him, he hasn't even realised the man had caught up with him. The employee nodded with a smile,

"Coming right up!"

Peking Duck had naturally turned to get a seat, sitting on one of the few tables that the café had set up. It was quite odd for such a modern shop to sell traditional teas like this but he supposes it was because humans just loved this sorts of tea in general.

Though, Boston Lobster definitely wasn't a huge fan of it, he appreciated the taste occasionally but right now wasn't one of those times. He turned to the cashier, "One taro milk tea."

"Sure!"

He nearly raised a brow at the chirpy employee, turning to join Peking Duck at the table. The man was smoking on his pipe as he lazed on the chair, as per usual. Boston Lobster had really never seen the man do anything else other than smoke, take care of his ducklings and smoking some more.

Boston Lobster recounted the previous incident, still feeling very much embarrassed. He wondered what the man actually thought, was he in fact laughing at him. Laughing at his weakness?

"Here is your tea, hope you enjoy."

A waitress placed the pot of tea down, along with two teacups. The cup of taro milk tea followed after, the drink was pretty. With the taro puree smeared along the glass, they looked like light purple clouds in the midst of a pale tan sky.

Boston Lobster was quick to pick up the cup from the coaster, the cold touch sending some shivers through his body. He wasn't one that feared the cold at all, he loved it even but this thunderstorm had really made him jittery.

He had always checked the weather reports, making sure that he wouldn't be out and about on days with thunderstorms but seems like this time, those weather reports weren't reliable at all. To be fair, this was the first time it had happened, though he wasn't sure why.

Peking Duck poured himself some tea while he started to stir up the drink, stirring in some of that taro puree into the milk tea. He was quite mesmerized by the color swirls, the tea turning a slight purplish tan.

He then took a sip, the sweet taste of taro combined with the heavy taste of milk tea was quite a feat. The thick puree sat on his tongue, small chunks for him to bite on. It was sweet, aromatic and had a nice flavor. He could see why this drink was the shop's most popular.

The drink he had made him feel a tad bit better, the jittery nerves settling down slightly. The rain had lightened up, the clouds not looking as dark as before.

Boston Lobster looked out into the empty street, listening to the raindrops hitting the roof above as he sipped on the sweet beverage.

After that incident, no one spoke of it ever again. Boston Lobster had almost forgot that it even happened, only getting reminded of it when the next thunderstorm rolled in. it had happened all of a sudden, when the sun had settled down, the sky a dark blue colour.

Boston Lobster had already checked on the weather report, knowing that tonight was going to be a rainy night but he hasn't expected the lightning that flashed right before his eyes.

He nearly scurried back into his room, his hiding spot for days like this. He had always taken to hide in his bed whenever a thunderstorm hit, wrapping himself in his blanket as he curled into a ball, pressing himself against the wall and pillow.

Though even before he entered his room, he had nearly crashed right into someone. He didn't bother to say anything, more concerned on getting back into his room. He shifted away though a hand had gripped onto his wrist, stopping his escape.

Boston Lobster turned around to see Peking Duck of all people, those amber orbs shining under the warm lights. Right when he was about to shout at the other man, Peking Duck had already dragged his stiff body into his room.

The man nestled him in his bed, slipping under the covers with him. Before Boston Lobster could protest, the first roar of thunder had him flinching. He grabbed onto Peking Duck, the closest thing to him at the moment.

The latter pulled him in, letting him bury his face into his chest as he wrapped an arm around his body. This warmth was comforting, making him feel protected for reasons unbeknownst to him. He could hear the man's steady, beating heart, the sound more calming than he could've ever imagined.

They laid in silence like this, no one speaking another word. Boston Lobster had flinched occasionally at the loud, boisterous thunder though Peking Duck only tightened his hold on him.

He didn't expect the man to remember that quite embarrassing incident, considering they both rarely saw each other around. As well as this, he really didn't expect Peking Duck to come and do something like this for him. 

Boston Lobster could clearly feel something blossom from the depths of his heart, a weird and peculiar feeling that he can't seem to tell whether he liked or not. He wasn't feeling much of the jittery unrest, his mind preoccupied with this other situation.

Slowly, the combination of his environment, the sound of rain falling against the window, the nice scent on Peking Duck had slowly lulled him to sleep.

Boston Lobster woke up in the other man's arms, almost freaking out when he remembered the events that transpired the night before. Again, that weird feeling bubbled up to the surface. It was akin to gratefulness but also not really, something else was lingering along with it.

He glanced up from his position, his face immediately flaming as he met eyes with the other. Boston Lobster scrambled away, pressing his back against the wall to put as much distance between the two of them.

"Good morning." Peking Duck smiled, his orange locks cascading behind him as he sat up. Boston Lobster nearly gasped at how the man looked with his hair down, the sunlight casting an almost god-like glow on the man.

He averted his eyes away, feeling himself blush at his own blatant staring. What was wrong with him, his heart was speeding up uncontrollably…

Boston Lobster shifted in his seat, clearing his throat as he stared at the bedsheets, praying for the heat to dissipate quickly.

"Morning." He replied after a beat of silence, internally scolding himself for being weird. Peking Duck hummed in response, his voice closer than it needed to be.

Boston Lobster looked back up, looking straight into amber orbs closer than he remembered. The other man was leaning towards him, his eyes holding weird and unknown emotions.

"Why is your face so red?" the man's gentle voice drifted into his ears, a hand coming up to press against his forehead. "You're heating up a lot, are you feeling alright?"

Boston Lobster smacked the other's hand away in his panic, the fire burning up even more as he pressed himself further into the wall. He didn't take notice of the other man's shit-eating grin in his distress.

"Don’t touch me!"

The man however continued with his teasing, leaning in closer into his private bubble as he caged him against the wall.

"You were the one that clung onto me last night-

"I!- no I didn't!" Boston Lobster remembered he did kind of grab onto him but he didn't cling! The other man had reached out for his chin, tilting up his head to face him straight on.

Peking Duck didn't say anything, just continuing to silently stare at him. Boston Lobster could only feel his heart racing in his chest, the loud beating blasting in his ears. Those amber orbs were seemingly staring straight into his soul, the fear of being found out eating away at his insides.

He had no idea why he was behaving this way, why he was feeling like this but he surprisingly wasn't that put off by it.

Though, he quickly got back his bearings. His eyes narrowing at the other man and with a flick of a wrist, his claw appeared to smack the other man off of him.

Peking Duck seemed to have expected that, dodging away the claw before he gripped his wrists, locking them in place.

"Let me go!" Boston Lobster struggled against the iron grip. "Bastard!"

Peking Duck only smiled, his thumb rubbing circles onto his wrist, "I just want to tell you something. You don't have to answer me right now but I want you to listen very carefully."

Boston Lobster nodded half-heartedly, the other man's voice a gentle lull, making him feel a tad bit sleepy now that the panic wasn't as strong.

"I want to take care of you, like what a lover would do."

He could feel the rapid pounding of his heart in his chest but his brain couldn't process what he just heard. Did Peking Duck just say lover? Taking care of him?

"You don't have to answer me right now, you can take as long as you need. I will wait."

The heat coursing through him was getting quite unbearable, he half wanted to just strip off his shirt but that wouldn't be ideal in this current situation. The other man had removed his hands from his wrist, sitting back up to grab his monocle from the nightstand.

"It's time to get out of bed now," Peking Duck continued, stepping up as he turned to look at the more than stiff man. He reached over to ruffle his mop of hair, Boston Lobster only stiffening up even more at the touch.

"Don't laze in bed." With that, the man turned to leave the room.

That morning, Boston Lobster proceeded to challenge every single person, be it human or food soul, whoever that walked into his path, to a fight.

Boston Lobster didn't know how to face Peking Duck, he really didn't. He thought about whatever the other man said, only feeling himself flush at those words that were repeating in his head.

He knew the implications of his own reaction, knowing that he definitely felt something towards the other man. Though, he hesitated. He wasn't exactly hundred per cent sure of what those feelings were and he wasn't brave enough to go ahead and tell Peking Duck about it.

It seems like the other man had taken to care for him in silence, wordlessly helping him when he needed to help around the restaurant or when they went on missions. Those silent gestures had made him feel all nice and warm all over, as if he was back in those arms on those rainy occasions.

Spicy Gluten had taken note of this change, teasing him daily about this very interesting development in the two's relationship. Boston Lobster nearly bit her head off, glaring daggers at her just to receive smug smiles.

It had reached to a peak one day when even Salt and Pepper Shrimp joined in on the teasing, throwing a look at Boston Lobster when Peking Duck had brought him some medicine for his injuries.

He slammed the door open to Peking Duck's room, "Let's talk old man."

Peking Duck looked up from his pen of ducklings, a faint look of shock on his features. Though he nodded almost immediately the next moment, standing up with his signature smile.

"What is it?" he made his way to his bed, sitting down before he patted at the mattress beside him. Boston Lobster crossed the room, plopping his ass down beside the man.

"You-" He started, though immediately getting tongue-tied when he realised how close they were. He could feel the temperature starting to rise, his heart starting to skip beats as he stared dumbly at the man.

Boston Lobster shifted back a little, averting his eyes away as he continued, "St-stop doing all that!"

"Doing what?" the other man asked innocently, his features giving away his amusement.

"All that- all that taking care of me stuff! it's annoying and…I don't need to be taken care of!" Frustration coursed through his veins as he spoke, his tone turning harsher as he spoke.

He felt the immediate regret however, seeing the almost hurt look in the other man's eyes.

"I see…then I won't do it anymore." Peking Duck looked dejected and that look wasn't something that Boston Lobster wanted to see. There was something hurting him terribly from the inside as he looked at his features.

"Wait! You-you can do it but not so much!" the flames were licking at his skin, his body turning away from the man in an attempt to hide.

A moment of silence followed making Boston Lobster even more self-conscious and uncomfortable. He threw a quick glance back and the next moment, he was turned back to face Peking Duck.

The man had reached out to turn him around, his hands coming downwards to grab at his hands,

"Does this mean you're willing to accept me?" Peking Duck's eyes were almost shining, like stars in the dark night sky. His lips curled up into a gentle, charming smile.

The blush was red hot, his cheeks flaming up at the turn of events. He wasn't thinking of that at all, he just couldn't take seeing the man look so sad so he… "Wait! Don't misunderstand, I'm just-it was- No! I'm not-"

Peking Duck looked at him, patiently waiting for him to finish his sentence. Though, the light definitely died in those amber orbs. Boston Lobster sighed, looking down towards their hands.

"I…I still need time to think about it." he said lamely, squirming unconsciously in his seat.

Peking Duck reached for his chin, tilting his head up to meet him in the eye. The gentle smile was back on his face, a warm, inviting aura emitting from the man himself.

"I told you I'll wait, didn't i?"

Boston Lobster's face burnt in the other man's hold, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Deep down, he already knew of his answer.

It happened on a rainy day, the skies were weeping but they weren't fierce nor were they scary. Boston Lobster had went to Peking Duck's room. He walked in unannounced, the other man not flinching at his intrusion.

He strolled up to the man, "it's raining."

Peking Duck had stretched his hands out wordlessly, inviting the man in for a hug. Though, Boston Lobster had just glared at him though his glare faltered after mere seconds, his cheeks reddening as he took a step forward.

He wrapped his arms loosely around the man, placing his head against the other's shoulder as he breathed in that nice, crisp scent.

"I…accept you." he whispered, not daring to say any louder. His face burnt as he buried his face into the man's neck, trying to hide from his embarrassment.

Arms wound around his waist, tight and unrelenting as he relished in this warm comfort.

"if you…if you hurt me, I swear I will kill you myself!"

"My life is for you to take."

Boston Lobster pulled away from the hug to scowl at the man, "don't say that…fine, I won't kill you but I'll hurt you very bad."

"I'll take whatever you give. Even when I can't lift a finger or-

"Shut up!" thunder roared in the distance as his voice lifted but this time he didn't flinch. "...I won't hurt you."

His ears were a light pink, his cheeks a rosy red as he looked at the other man, feeling Peking Duck start to peck at his palm that was covering his mouth. His hand had reached up to pull away his hand, "If I ever hurt you, you have all the right in the world to hurt me, hundred, thousand times more."

Boston Lobster stared at him, almost in disbelief but Peking Duck had leaned in, closing the distance between the two of them to press their lips together, leaving thunder roaring away in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbf, i didn't really like this one. i felt that it could really be better, but anyhow i hope you enjoyed reading some fluff. 
> 
> It's been rough this past weeks and i hope everyone is doing well. Please stay safe, take care of yourself and let's make this world a better place.
> 
> thank you for reading!


	5. Brown Sugar Pearl Milk (SteakWine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just steak being steak and red wine being red wine
> 
> ooc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho i'm here with a new chappie

"Are you going to drink it? If not, I'm taking it."

"You can have it all you want, it looks unhealthy."

Steak snorted at the other man, rolling his eyes as he reached for the drink perched innocently on the table. Master Attendant had bought back some cups of bubble tea from her short trip to the grocery store.

The brown streaks amongst the cream-coloured liquid looked enticing, along with the big and round balls seated at the bottom of the cup. Red Wine sneered at him as he plunged a straw in, taking a careful sip of the beverage.

This was the only cup left after the other food souls swept everything up, leaving them both to share this cup. But of course, they wouldn't want to get their lips anywhere near the other in any way, shape or form.

Or at least that was what Steak had thought, he took another sip from the straw, not noticing Red Wine inching in closer than before. He hummed in satisfaction, the sweetness a treat to his tastebuds. The tapioca pearls had great texture and a nice caramalised flavor to it and the milk itself was fresh and creamy, perhaps due to the fresh cream added.

Before he could even process anything else, the other man had leaned in straight into his comfort zone. Steak looked up from the black plastic lid of the cup, feeling the change in the air around him.

Red, gleaming eyes met his and his body couldn't contain a shiver. The cup in his hand shook a little, a droplet of condensation running down his finger to bead right at the tip. 

Before he could react, Red Wine had leaned in closer, pressing his lips right against his. Steak froze in shock, a soft gasp escaping him, allowing the other man to advance in his ways.

Steak was still pretty much frozen when their lips parted, Red Wine had leaned back, taking the cup out of his hand les he dropped it. The gleam in those red eyes was even more evident at this angle and Steak's face burnt.

"It's way too sweet." Red Wine commented, swiping his tongue along his lips as if recollecting the taste.

The taste that he took straight out of Steak's mouth…

Steak stared blankly at the cheeky smile on the other's face, not sure whether to be disgusted for the fact that Red Wine just licked around his mouth or for the fact that he just kissed him and licked around his mouth.

"Y-you!" The heat climbed up to his ears and down to his neck, making him the utmost uncomfortable as they stared at each other. After more seconds of this silent staring, Steak averted his eyes, admitting his defeat to this situation.

He covered his mouth, unsure whether to start swiping at his lips to get that tingly feeling away or punch the other in the face.

He picked the latter of course, catching the other man off guard as he landed a hard punch right up Red Wine's jaw.

"What the fuck?!" the purple-headed man cursed, holding on to his bruised jaw as he glared at Steak.

"What do you mean what the fuck? Shouldn't I be the one cursing at you?!"

"You should be honored I kissed you."

Steak sputtered at that, the red exploding back in his cheeks, "Sh-shut up! You! What's wrong with you!? Why did you even do that!?'

Red Wine scoffed, "I just wanted a taste."

"You could drink it from the cup!"

"I was lazy."

Steak huffed in annoyance, bending to pick up the fallen cup of bubble tea before storming out of the room.

After that, it just seems that Red Wine developed a thing for kissing him. Like that morning when Steak took a swig of orange juice in the kitchen, the purple-headed man had walked straight up to him, pressing him up against the counter as the other man pressed their lips together.

Or that other night when he bought a cup of bubble tea, a different flavor to try. Red Wine did nearly the same thing, inching in closer without a word to kiss him.

Steak was almost used to it at this point, considering that Red Wine would do it nearly all the damn time though he really does not understand why the man just couldn't help himself with his own damn drinks.

Though, he will never admit he sorta…kinda…liked it, the other man's lips were soft and gentle and that tingly feeling that lingers behind always gets to him.

This time however, he was taken aback when Red Wine leaned in to kiss him out of nowhere. He caught himself from jutting his lips out, not wanting to seem any bit too enthusiastic.

Perhaps, Red Wine was being his weird self, he had assumed, his attention more on that warm, tingly feeling of the kiss.

"I wanted a taste." Red Wine had replied when Steak asked what was wrong with him this time round.

Steak swirled his tongue around his mouth, not sure what Red Wine meant by that, what kind of taste does he even have? He looked incredulously at the man.

Red Wine merely smirked before walking away as quick as he came.

"What!?" Steak could feel the world he knew crumble apart as he processed the words master attendant told him. He stared at her in disbelief, feeling a weird sense of betrayal as the gears in his brain turned.

Master attendant had told him that stuff like kissing on the lips was meant to be for couples, which Steak somewhat had an idea of but he wasn't exactly thinking when it came to Red Wine…

That bastard had taken advantage of him, he doesn't know how many times but enough to make him squirm. He couldn't help the embarrassment that creeped up as he remembered the fact that he liked it.

Steak was sure Red Wine knew what he was doing, no way in hell would he not considering those more than smug faces he would have after each kiss. Why did he even…they were not even a couple???

Though, a blush incompetently rose up his cheeks as he recalled the times they shared kisses. He figured he definitely needed some answers, he was not going to let himself be taken advantage of just like this.

So the next time he was pressed against the wall, he snapped.

"Don't come any closer!"

"What's wrong?" Red orbs gazed into his, a hint of smugness underneath the questioning.

"Master attendant told me…that…that kisses on the lips were meant for couples!'

Red Wine cocked his head to the side in amusement, "and?"

Steak could feel the heat rising in his body, a flush sweeping across his cheeks as he glared at the man, "What do you mean and?! You!-You bastard!"

Red Wine started to lean in closer, his eyes boring deep into his soul. Steak could feel the slight tremors in his body, probably from his anger but somehow he was not able to push the man away.

"Are we not a couple?" Red Wine uttered into the air between them before closing that last bit of distance.

Steak's mind was way too preoccupied with those words, he didn't even bother about the kiss that he was partaking in. Though, hands on his waist soon brought his attention back to reality.

His body had curved naturally into the touch, leaning in close to Red Wine as they locked lips. Well, Steak did reciprocate the kisses that he was given before, purely thinking it was kinda weird to no reciprocate and also his dumbass thought it would aid in the "taste test".

They finally parted awhile later after Red Wine left a final lick at his now red and swollen lips. Why had he not realised they were a couple…

"Well?" Red Wine arched a brow, again with the smug expression, one that made Steak want to sock him in the face.

The man in question took in much needed air, feeling his heart run a marathon in his chest.

"Wh-when did we even?" Steak held his composure, tilting his face away to hide the blush.

Red Wine hummed, a finger on his chin as if he was seriously considering the question, "How bout right now?"

Steak could feel his jaw drop as he processed everything that just happened, he shoved the other man off him ~~ready to throw some hands~~ ,

"You!-

"I'm being serious, if you could get that into that thick head of yours." Red Wine crossed his arms, leaning back lazily against the wall.

"Who are you calling dumb!?"

"Whoever answered me."

If this was an animated series, there would probably be steam coming out from Steak's ears by now but the only evidence of the man's anger was the crimson red hue on his face as well as his tightly clenched fists.

Steak turned away to stomp right off, he believes as long as he does not see the other man, he will not get angry. He could not understand how he was this dense to Red Wine's ministrations.

It was as if he just trusts him with everything…even things as dumb as whatever they were doing and Steak did not know whether to be angry at himself for it.

He figured, yes he definitely should.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his wallowing, Steak had wrapped himself into a cocoon with his blankets, planning to just chill for the night. He did not intend to get up or say anything but to his dismay, the click of the doorknob indicated that whoever they were had entered the room.

"I was wondering where you went."

Of course it had to be Red Wine, the soul that he really did not want to see at this moment of time. He stayed still, not having it in him to bother with whatever the other person wanted.

"Are you still mad?" The man asked.

Steak could only snort, feeling the dip in the bed.

"Hey, dumbass."

Steak really tried to not react but atlas, that anger in him erupted, he pulled away the blankets to glare at the man that was seated on his bed. Red Wine was in his pyjamas, fresh from the shower. His hair was untied, purple locks framing his sharp features to give a softer look.

His jaw stayed open, the words that he wanted to say stuck in his throat. Steak had never actually seen Red Wine like this before, well he did but not ever in this sort of context.

After some more moments of silence, Steak finally realised how embarrassing it was to stare at the other man as if he was in a trance, and so blatantly at that. Gosh, what was wrong with him.

"Y-you-what are you doing here?" He asked, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment.

Red Wine smirked, "Just wanted to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh? So you won't mind if i-

Red Wine started leaning towards him, hands a mere distance away from his body.

"What are you doing!?" Before Steak could react, the man had pushed him down onto the bed.

"Shh." The purple-haired soul placed a finger at his lip, silencing him from anymore protests, "So what do you say?"

Red Wine had leaned down to nose at his cheek, tracing his cheek bone up to his ear, "We'll start today…hmm?"

A shiver ran down his spine, the breath of air tickling his earlobe. Steak only remembered the somewhat dazed nod he gave before Red Wine leaned in to capture his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happens next...i shall leave it to yallz imaginations  
> Hope you enjoyed this random ass one-shot. ehe


End file.
